


Sleep.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Short. Sleep. Sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Number two of my poems!

 

 

 

 

Sleep

 

 

Ianto's in bed.

 

Jack's enjoying the view.

 

But Ianto's asleep

 

When Jack says

 

" I Love You".


End file.
